Three Paths
by AlexJZero
Summary: Alexander Sarutobi, Soran Hatake, and Maximum King embark on their paths to greatness as a new threat attempts to end the age of peace. Will they rise or fall?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all thanks for coming to ready my story I hope you enjoy please leave reviews, Ideas, and share if you like I'd really appreciate it. Ahead of time I'm going to apologize for the lack of indentions and to my eyes small font size ( don't know why it uploaded so small.) and the few grammar and spelling errors that I may have missed._

* * *

 **Three paths**

Rise To Greatness

" ...Peace..has made our greatest challenge weak..useless...its time. I'll end this peace..Ill cast that realm into darkness..open the gates."

 **Chapter one**

Leaves fell gently to the ground before being swept back into the air by the glorious whispers of the wind. The sun rose peacefully over the village its warmth waking the villagers, the skies where clear besides the occasional leaf dancing threw it.

Suddenly the sweet silence was broken, loud bangs made birds flee from their homes, our first path begins here, Soran Hatake. An adventurous ninja driven for his passion of guns, a very rare sight in this world. His appearance shows off his crazy passion, his hair is half white and half black, a color for each gun, the right side black and the left white. His shaggy hair hangs down just to his eyebrows. His dark brown eyes are covered by white sunglasses. He wears an open black jacket with two guns crossed on the back. On the inside of his jacket he wears a white shirt with his name marked down the center. His jeans are black and tight. White chains dangle from the sides and back, his shoes are white with a stream of black. In his right hand he held a solid chrome white pistol, engraved on the side is a water Lilly with the name " Lilly" on it, in his left hand is a chrome black pistol a four leaf clover on the barrel the name clover spiraling around.

" WOOOOOOO!" Soran screamed out just as he jerked back the trigger releasing another bullet from Clover.

The bullet whizzed through the air leaving a small trail of chakra behind it just before smashing into the its target, a tree about two hundred feet from Soran, the tree's trunk splintered and shards of wood were blasted into the air, Soran breathed out and readied Lilly. He held down the trigger and charka charges flew from the barrel at rapid speeds. Each bullet hitting a shard turning it to nothing but sawdust. Soran smiled.

" Yeah..Yeah I'm good." He said spinning Clover and Kissing Lilly.

Just behind the village walls stood our next path, Maximum King, a girl new to the village and outcasted by its cruel children. Her clumsy wild personality is hidden behind her wall of cruelty. She dress different from many of the girls in her generation, she wears a orange hoodie the hood lined in black, the neck of the hood has two long black strings that dangle down her chest, she wears orange Jagger pants with black lining around the pockets and foot opening. Her long curly brown hair escapes from her hood complementing her light hazel eyes.

" J-Just leave me alone.." Maximum said to the six kids surrounding her.

The kinds closed in and she cracked a smiled, pulling her hands from her pockets her bare foot slid back as she readied her eyes sparkled with the passion for battle.

" I warned you!" Maximum said just as the first boy ran forward his hand to his side.

Maximum dodged the punch effortlessly, her hood coming from her head as she ducked under the punch, she rose up her foot digging into the dirt as she rose up uppercutting the boy, his feet lifted from the ground and her hind foot whirled around kicking him in the chest. She grinned and looked around as the boys one by one charged in at her. She moved with the wind their punches slipping past her one by one. She brought her knee up like a flash of lightning, her knee hit the boy with so much force an imprint emerged on the back of his white tee. As she brought her knee down she punched him launching him into one of his five partners. Maximum shook her hands and bounced on her feet ducking and swaying punches. She curled her hand into a fist wind spiraling around her fist, she jolted forward punching the remaining three kids all in one blow. The kids fell to the ground staggered grabbing their stomach and almost shedding tears.

" Try again tomorrow yeah? Maybe bring some more people." Maximum said stepping over the fallen kids just before tripping on a twig.

Walking into the village for the first time is our last path, Alexander Sarutobi a boy with an intense passion for animals and fighting, His calm personality often makes others believe he is the serious type when deep down he is nothing but a jokester waiting to pull a terrible prank. His hair is brown and is un-brushed, his eyes are bright hazel green, he wears a white zip up hoodie on the back is a Sarutobi symbol in black. His undershirt is nothing more than a piece of chain-mail. He wears sweat light grey sweat pants and pure white sandles. On his back is a hiking bag pots and pans attached to it.

" we are here..." Alexander said looking up to his father

Asin, Alexander's father and a new comer to the village. His hair is bright orange and hangs down to his shoulders, his bright brown eyes fit perfectly bringing out the color of his hair. He wears an open black shirt that shows off his scar where his belly button should be. On his right arm is a tattoo of the name Vanessa the name of Alexander's dead mother. He wears black jean shorts, attached to his back is his hiking bag which has a katana strapped to the side.

" Yep..now uh..where to get some food. Pops is starving."

" you're always hungry you fat ass." Alexander smirked as his words quickly got him smacked.

" your a fat ass!" Asin squealed.

" I did..not know your voice went that height, it was like a six year old girl. Good god dad." Alexander said rubbing his now red ears.

" Awe I'm sorry...SORRY YOU'RE NOT BLEEDING FROM THOSE THINGS" Asin's words exploded almost loud enough to shatter glass.

A drip of blood dropped from Alexander's ears onto the ground. " Happy? Are ya?" Alexander said walking ahead of his father.

" yeah. I am."

Our paths are destined to cross, today is only hours before the graduation of all academy students. But before the day ends we must meet the person that is to lead our three characters down their path. Naruto has sent for his Hokage guard leader to meet him in his office.

" Konohamaru hows your day off been?" Naruto asked flipping threw papers.

" It was great till you called me back up here." Konohamaru whispered scratching his head " What's up?"

" I'm removing you from your position." Naruto said glancing up to see his reaction

" W-What!?" Konohamaru his jaw dropping. " What do you mean!?"

Shikamaru chuckled from his corner looking at the shocked expression on Konohamaru's face. Konohamaru shot an angry glare at him and Shikamaru returned with a smile.

" I'm making you the leader of Squad 7" Naruto said holding out a folder in his right hand his lefttyping away on his laptop.

Konohamaru smacked the folder from Naruto's hands while his eye twitched. " Why didn't you just say that!? Damn it...had me all scared I was losing my damn job"

Naruto laughed. " Now you know you have to pick those up right?" Naruto asked pointing to the floor.

"...yeah yeah I do." Konohamaru said grabbing the folder.

He pulled the vanilla folder open and inside was a stack of papers with three small pictures. Konohamaru lifted the pictures closing the folder. Naruto slid another stack of papers in front of him and began signing away.

" These the little shits?" Konohamaru asked looking at the pictures. " Soran, Maximum, Alexander. Only one of them is from the leaf..And Alexander doesn't even say where he's from.." Konohamaru looked up confused. " why do I have to get the rag tag throw them together cause they're all that's left group." Konohamaru asked slapping the pictures back into the folder.

" You asked to be a leader, plus you don't know them yet so don't be so judgmental." Naruto said smiling. " now I chose them because well..they seem like they'll do well together. Soran is really trying to create this new style of fighting..Maximum wants to fight..and well Alexander is new to the village it'll be good for him to see some the more interesting children here." Naruto said waving his hand.

" why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to start training them tomorrow! I don't even know what to do..." Konohamaru asked scratching his hair. " I don't even know where to begin.."

" well prices of being a squad leader." Naruto said smiling. " Oh yeah and the graduation plans have changed. I wont be in the village so I won't hold the ceremony." Naruto said nodding at Shikamaru.

" So..instead we are giving you their headbands. You can give them to them when you meet them." Shikamaru said handing Konohamaru three white headbands.

" White?" Konohamaru asked looking at the cloth " Its supposed to be blue..or am I starting to go color blind?"

" We decided to celebrate the twenty years of peace with a generation of white. These are headbands made just for their generation..cool huh?" Naruto said smiling

" Sure..I guess. I'ma go get ready..IF that's okay with you." Konohamaru said turning towards the door.

" Sure have a lot work to do. Get going." Naruto said waving Konohamaru from the office.

Konohamaru opened and closed the door behind him walking out slowly. He opened the folder grabbing the student files of the three. He flipped threw them walking slowly down the hall. An Idea popped into his head, suddenly he knew exactly what he'd do to get the first day kicked off.

The time had come , it was graduation day. Students gathered in-front of the school waiting for their names to be called by their squad leaders. Alexander sat on a bench his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, Soran stood almost bouncing eager to see who would the lucky teach to claim him as their student. Maximum hid from the crowd attempting to avoid conflict with bullies. A small monkey tapped her shoulder holding a small leaf with words burned onto it.

" Come to the four training field."

The leaf had no signature or any thing to identify who sent it. Maximum shrugged guessing it was simply a challenge. She crept from her hiding hole and slowly started to walk away, the walk slowly turned into a full blown sprint. Her heart pounded believing she had been challenged by someone strong. Tripped hitting her head on a tree, she rubbed her forehead as she stood back up and continued her sprint. She arrived to the field and Konohamaru sat in the middle of the field a pipe in his mouth his scarf dancing in the wind. The sunlight seemed to stage lighting him.

" You..invited...me!?" Maximum said holding up the leaf winded.

" So your Maximum?" Konohamaru said opening his eyes. " First one here interesting." Konohamaru spoke softly making a mental note.

" Was that a yes?" Maximum asked one eyebrow lifted.

Soran landed beside Maximum, he looked over at her and instantly knew who she was. The outcast, Maximum King. He sighed disappointed in who he knew was one of the two members he'd be grouped with. Konohamaru looked at Soran noticing his different style and weapons of choice.

" So Soran got here second.." Konohamaru said making a note.

" where's the third guy?" Soran asked looking around his chains making a small jingle.

" Third guy? What's going on? I thought this was a fight!" Maximum said disappointed.

" We are grouping up for our squads...its graduation day after all." Soran said smiling. " I'm kinda excited..we got the legendary Hokage guard Konohamaru as our teacher."

" Don't know him" Maximum said confused. She looked around " Looks like its just us. Lets go...I wanna fight." She said putting her hands up."

" The last to arrive..Alexander. Okay."

" What? There's no one here."

Alexander sat in a tree at the entrance to the training field. He held the leaf in his hand looking for any sign of traps. He leaped from the tree and walked into the training ground,

" So you guys talk by sending monkeys with burning leaves. Got weird but cool." Alexander said tossing the leaf aside.

" Who the hell are you!?" Soran said unfamiliar with him

" That's a good Idea Soran. Let's all get acquainted." Konohamaru said standing up. " I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi..former head guard of the Hokage's Guard." Konohamaru said waving his hand.

" Soran Hatake..." Soran said looking at Alexander and Maximum

" Alexander Sarutobi" Alexander waved back to Konohamaru rappidly.

" Maximum King!" Maximum said punching into the air.

" good. Now lets start." Konohamaru said gaining all of their attention. " To start off I don't want any weaklings in my squad..so to begin ill start by weeding out the weak."

" YES A FIGHT!" Maximum said jumping.

" We will have a small competition. I have here..." Konohamaru pulled three white headbands from his pocket. " your headbands. I'll tie them to my right arm." He said tying two to his arm. " but this one won't be given out today. You all will attempt to take the headbands from me..who ever gets their headband can stay..the one who doesn't will most likely die..but if they survive I'll strip you of your genin title and exile you."

" Can you even do that?!" Soran said shocked.

" There's no reason why I can't. From this moment on your my property. If I choose to throw you away then so be it."

Soran bit his lip then sighed. " I guess there's only one option.." Soran paused while taking his guns from their holsters. " I gotta get one of those headbands." He said looking at Konohamaru.

" Then lets begin!" Konohamaru said drawing a Kunai and throwing it at Maximum.

Maximum flipped dodging the attack. Alexander smiled as he saw Maximum dodge effortlessly. Soran readied Clover pulling the trigger. Konohamaru squinted watching closely. A bullet of pure chakra flew threw the air, Konohamaru slid his fingers together making a cross formation, a clone appeared leaping in-front of him taking the hit. Instantly the clone was turned to nothing but smoke. Threw the smoke came Maximum. She punched forward with shocking speeds. Konohamaru lifted his knee parrying the punch. Maximum smiled and punched again. Konohamaru grabbed her hand and lifted her into another bullet fired by Soran. The bullet carried her back into a tree. Alexander sat watching as Soran readied Lilly and pulled down the trigger.

A barrage of chakra bullets flew towards Konohamaru almost too fast for the eye to see. Konohamaru ran to his side dodging the attack. He darted forward heading right for Soran. Soran fired Clover twice the recoil jerking his hand back. Konohamaru rolled to his side dodging both bullets.

" Stay still damn it!" Soran said firing Lilly.

Soran held down the trigger and the gun jerked back rapidly as bullets left the chamber one after another. Konohamaru flipped and slid as Soran let loose the attacks. From behind Maximum charged in her fist lifted to the side of her face. Her hood blew from her head as she screamed. A clone of Konohamaru burst from the ground uppercutting her then kicking her back. Alexander covered his mouth and raised an eyebrow interested. Soran spun Clover around and fired behind him. The bullet exploded into the ground creating a small crater

Soran fired Lilly into the crater creating a dirt cloud. Konohamaru stopped sliding right into the dirt cloud. Soran fired Clover twice followed by one shot of Lilly. The bullets whizzed through the smoke almost grazing Konohamaru. Konohamaru stood still his instincts sharp enough to see threw the smoke.

" Fire style: Burning ash." Konohamaru said softly blowing out a cloud of ash.

" What the-" Before Soran could react Konohamaru bit down and the ash exploded.

Soran flipped into the air and Konohamaru came from above punching him down to the ground seemingly knocking him out.

" One down...two to go." Konohamaru said looking for Maximum.

" Shit this guy's no joke.." Soran thought to himself faking as he faked being passed out. " then again his movements are slow..its almost like he want's us to read them." Soran said recalling Konohamaru's slow yet perfect dodges.

" HA!" Maximum screamed out as she whirl kicked Konohamaru's guard.

Konohamaru blocked the attack and countered with a straight jab to Maximum's chest Maximum slid back and grinned she punched forward, Konohamaru dodged and tripped her. He raised his hand above her face ready to knock her out. Soran fired Lilly hitting Konohamaru in the back. Konohamaru fell forward and quickly got to his feet.

" Nice one Soran." Konohamaru said rubbing his back.

" Hey! This is my fight!" Maximum said standing and stopping her feet. " no one told you to get in the way!"

" I didn't do it for you so chill out..It's a competition after all..i saw an opening and took it." Soran said pointing Clover where Konohamaru was. W-Where'd he go!?" Soran thought to himself looking around.

Soran flopped forward as Konohamaru kicked him in the back. A clone of Konohamaru grabbed him and slammed him down. Maximum punched the clone in the face as hard as she could dispersing it, Konohamaru came threw the smoke it created grabbing her by the face and carrying her back into a tree. He threw a kunai behind him, it flew threw the air right for Soran. Soran deflected it with the side of his pistol. And fired Clover back at him. Konohamaru slung Maximum back and Maximum recovered flipping over the bullet. The bullet hit the tree as Konohamaru quickly jerked his head from its path.

" shit!" Soran said grinding his teeth together.

"..That one still hasn't moved.." Konohamaru said glancing over at Alexander.

" HEY GUN BOY!" Maximum said stomping. " TRY AND SHOOT ME AGAIN AND I'M SHOVING THAT GUN UP YOUR ASS!"

" STOP GETTING IN THE WAY!" Soran screamed back.

" just as I thought they can't get along.." Konohamaru thought to himself sighing. " you guy's gonna try for these head bands or should I just send you all out of the village today?" Konohamaru asked punching his hand and puffing out smoke.

Maximum responded to his challenge charging in. She flipped and spun kicking at Konohamaru, Konohamaru blocked both kicks and grabbed her foot, Soran shot clover three times and Konohamaru dodges all the while swinging Maximum. He slammed her down and charged for Soran. Soran readied for hand to hand combat resting his guns. Konohamaru slide under his legs and tripped him. Soran face planted and Konohamaru stepped on his back.

"Gotcha!" Soran said drawing Lilly.

Konohamaru tried to leap back but was too slow. Soran fired hitting him directly in the chest . Konohamaru's chest caved in for a brief moment before he turned to smoke.

" A clone?!"

Maximum got up brushing dirt from her clothing. Konohamaru stood infront of her looking back at Soran. She reached for his arm trying to grab the headband, he kicked backwards hitting her in the stomach . She fell to the ground holding her stomach. Konohamaru turned kicking her in the side of the head.

" ...nothing still." He said to himself looking at Alexander who was now watching birds fly threw the air.

" This is my chance" Soran thought to himself.

Soran made a mad dash for Konohamaru, Konohamaru caught sight of him from the corner of his eye. He turned to him and blocked his punch, Konohamaru went to punch back and Soran fired Clover into Konohamaru's chest. Konohamaru lost balance almost falling. Soran grabbed hold of a headband trying to pull it off. Konohamaru grabbed his hand and suplexed him. Soran groaned as he hit the ground.

" ...come on guys you're supposed to be better than this." Konohamaru said standing.

" HA!"

Maximum landed a devastating kick right to Konohamaru's chest. Konohamaru stumbled back into a tree and she punched him in the stomach followed into a flip kick and grinned as she landed. Konohamaru grabbed his stomach and looked at her.

" Nice one.." He said shaking off the pain.

" I know right!" She said charging back in.

Soran got to his feet and tried to shoot at him but he dodged making the bullets hit Maximum. Maximum glared at Soran and Soran put his hands up just before Konohamaru kneed him in the stomach. Konohamaru looked over at Alexander who was simply watching.

" Fine I'll go to you." Konohamaru said charging for Alexander.

Alexander quickly caught wind of what was going on. He ran at Konohamaru his hands starting to seemingly steam. Konohamaru threw his first punch at Alexander and was met with one of Alexander's punches. The two clashed and Konohamaru followed into a sweeping kick. Alexander jumped dodging it and kicked him in the forehead. Konohamaru recovered grabbing his foot and slamming him down the ground. Alexander spun getting back to his feet.

"...He's good." Konohamaru thought to himself.

Alexander dodged as a bullet from Soran as it jetted by his face and slammed into Konohamaru's headband. Konohamaru fell backwards into the arms of his clone. His clone pushed him back up and he kicked Alexander's guard. Alexander pushed his foot up and kicked his hind leg. Konohamaru fell and Alexander stood over him ready to take one of the headbands. Maximum came from nowhere drop kicking Alexander in the rib-cage knocking him from over Konohamaru giving him enough time to recover. He took a deep breath and puffed out a cloud of smoke and bit down. Maximum flew back burns on her body from the explosion.

" Ow.." Alexander said rubbing his side. " why'd she kick me!?" Alexander said sitting up.

" got one." She said holding a white headband.

" Shit!" Soran said seeing her hold the headband.

 **Chapter One End**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guy's this is chappy two, released same time as one to give you a bit more content. Enjoy and please leave ideas and feed back if you have any it'll be awesome to hear how you guys are feeling about this so far and if I should continue!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Soran watched Konohamaru get up rubbing his headband and looking Soran's way. Soran readied his guns and Konohamaru weren't for him but was sucker punched by Alexander. Alexander slid as the punch connected, Konohamaru's face shook slightly and he quickly turned back to Alexander and hit him in the chest with a short jab then a straight kick. Alexander bounced back and slid. He looked up grinding his teeth together. Soran fired clover hitting attempting to hit Konohamaru, Konohamaru bent backwards dodging the bullets, as he stood back up straight Soran charged him with a kunai in hand. Konohamaru grabbed his hand and turned the kunai back at him. Soran fired Lilly forcing Konohamaru to let go. The two both slid in opposite directions. Konohamaru glanced to his side as a green light exploded from his side. He glanced over and was shocked.

Alexander's hands were covered in green flames the flames dancing as the wind blew past him. Konohamaru tilted his head and Soran reached for a headband, Konohamaru grabbed his hand and threw him aside.

" CATCHPHRASE!" Alexander Screamed running in.

Konohamaru prepared for his attack, Alexander punched right into Konohamaru's guard and didn't stop, he threw punch after punch blaze bits flying out after each hit. The heat causing Konohamaru to sweat. Alexander leaped back and took a deep breath Konohamaru did the same and at the same time both breathed out a large ball of fire. Konohamaru's a bright red orange Alexanders a bright lime green. The fire's collided and spun mixing within each other before dispersing into smoke. Soran fired his pistols twice at the same time. The bullets aimed for Konohamaru, Konohamaru threw his guard up and noticed a green light coming his way.

With Alexander charging for him and Soran's bullets aimed at him he created a clone that threw him into the air from the air he spread a massive cloud of ash over the field. Maximum took cover in a tree as Konohamaru left the ash using it as cover. He disappeared into the smoke and rushed the green light. He clashed with Alexander twice before hitting him in the chest with an uppercut. He fell forward as Soran shot a bullet from Clover into his back, Konohamaru's Clone grabbed Soran turning him around and punching him in the jaw. Soran fell down and the clone stomped him twice before Soran shot Lilly into its chest dispersing it.

Alexander punched Konohamaru in the chest twice then reached threw his own flames for the headband. Konohamaru grabbed him wrapping his arms around Alexander and squeezing him. Alexander screamed out as Konohamaru started to crush him. Alexander bit down and his entire body caught fire. Konohamaru quickly let go and the flames disappeared.

" Woo...That was too close." Alexander said breathing out.

Alexander kicked off flames igniting around his hands, he was almost instantly stopped as Soran fired two shots from Lilly swarming the field clearing the smoke. Konohamaru turned and Soran grabbed hold of a headband and started to pull it off Konohamaru's arm. Konohamaru spun throwing Soran off. Soran looked into his hands for the headband and noticed it wasn't there.

" Damn it!" Soran said punching the ground.

" Wanna work together?" Alexander asked smiling.

" NO!"

" Okay okay...gosh who pissed in your cereal?" Alexander asked sarcastically.

Alexander exploded forward fire throwing him forward. Before Konohamaru could react he super man punched him in the chest and followed into a spin kick his foot burning with flames. The kick turned Konohamaru's face. Alexander's body turned following his kick and he uppercutted Konohamaru before landing on the ground. Konohamaru's head tilted back and Alexander grabbed the headband jerking it from Konohamaru's arm.

" SHIT!" Soran said angry.

" Whew." Alexander said as Konohamaru recovered.

" Well..That's that then." Konohamaru said rubbing his jaw. " Soran it looks like you're the only one without a headband."Konohamaru walked over to him and patted his head. Soran's eyes widened as Konohamaru got closer to him. " you are now a rouge ninja. Please gather your things and leave the leaf."

" N-No way.." Soran said as his eyes filled with tears.

" Sucks kiddo." Maximum said putting on her headband.

" I-I can't leave! I have to show everyone that I can make it!"

" I guess you'll to do it somewhere else...I'll tell you one more time to leave."

A headband hit Soran in his face. Alexander walked past his hands on the back of his head. " If you're gonna cry about it take the headband. You put up a nice fight anyway.." Alexander said walking past him.

Konohamaru stood up straight and watched as Alexander walked away. " Where are you going?"

" Hm? Home right? I got expelled since I'm the only one with no headband right?"

" That's right. Good bye"

" W-Wait." Soran said wiping his tears. " You deserve this." Soran said holding out the headband.

" what are you talking about?" Alexander said pushing it away.

" You asked me if I wanted to work together and I refused..it's on me for being stupid." Soran said insisting he take the headband.

" Here!" Maximum said handing Alexander her headband. " If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have mine anyway."

" Guys..I don't want them. I gave mine away for a reason." Alexander said smiling.

" You're taking one!" Maximum said pushing Alexander.

" Here." Konohamaru said tossing him a headband.

" I thought we'd have to leave." Alexander said catching the headband.

" I should make you leave...that's right. But It seems like I'd be losing an entire team..and why do that?" Konohamaru said breathing out a puff of smoke. " plus this was simply a test..that all of you failed." Konohamaru said smiling. " You all failed to work as a team..it was so sloppy I purposely slowed down my movements for you.." Konohamaru said looking at the team.

" So I was right" Soran thought to himself.

" So what? Do we all stay?" Maximum asked confused.

" Yes. But I'm taking your headbands..and I won't give them back until you all can work as a team and take them."

The group handed the headbands back to Konohamaru and Konohamaru tucked them away in his pocket.

" good. Now you all may leave..I have some work to do."

" Do we come back tomorrow?" Soran asked scratching his head.

" Oh yeah everyday..At 6 every morning." Konohamaru said before disappearing.

"...well..great Six am." Soran said kicking a rock.

Maximum and Soran started to walk off and Alexander looked around then noticed he had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

" H-Hey!" Alexander said gaining the attention of the two.

" what?" Soran said turning around

" You guys wanna..hang out? Get to know each other a little?" Alexander said smiling.

" Sure. I have nothing to do." Maximum said excited.

" No. I'm sore, tired, and I need to train." Soran said walking away.

" Wait!" Alexander said stopping Soran. " We should train with you...you can train by yourself but that doesn't help when it comes to a real battle." Alexander said trying to explain.

" ...I can train alone just fine."

" Then what about the test..How can we work together when we can't even hang out?" Alexander asked smiling.

" * sigh * Fine Fine...I'll tag along but only for a little while!" Soran said pouting.

" GREAT!" Alexander said pushing him slightly. " So you guys want lunch?" Alexander asked looking at Maximum.

" Sure. I could eat." Maximum said skipping ahead.

Alexander followed behind and Soran sighed joining them. The group made their way to the most well known ramen shop of them all: Ichiraku's Ramen shop. The ramen shop has changed a little since it was last seen, the shop is now bigger and has slide open doors with an actual inside consisting of four tables and a cooking table at each table. Ichiraku walked over to the group as they took their seats at an empty table.

" Hey there kids. You all hungry?" He asked handing out a menu.

" Yeah..can I get a uh.." Alexander paused looking at the menu " Can I get the beef bowel extra noodles please." Alexander said smiling.

" Of course! And for the rest of you?"

" Ill take the shrimp!" Maximum said handing the menu back to Ichiraku

" Ill take a beef bowel as well.." Soran said handing the menu back to Ichiraku.

" alright that'll take about five minutes!" he said walking off.

The table was silent as the three sat waiting. Alexander broke the silence by coughing loudly.

" So..." He said after coughing. " Lets get to know each other. Any takers?" Alexander asked kicking his feet in the seat.

" Ill go." Maximum said not shy at all. " Like I said my name is Maximum. I come from a village just outside here..my Momma moved us here after she got sick. So I became a ninja so I could help her pay the bills and get her better and to fight." She said smiling. " The kids here think I'm really weird..cause I dress funny or something like that."

" I think you're cool. You can fight too. Konohamaru had a hard time keeping up with you." Alexander said holding his hand up for a high five.

" Yeah I know right!" She said highfiving him.

" Well I'll go next...I just got here yesterday afternoon. It was my Mom's last wish that my dad bring me here back to her home town. I had already graduated from an academy when I arrived so thats why I didn't have to take any classes." Alexander said rubbing his hands together.

" Depressing as hell." Soran said laughing.

" I know right. " Alexander said laughing.

" Well I'm out to start a new style of fighting. Using chakra guns." Soran said placing Clover and Lilly on the table. " This is Clover and this is Lilly." Soran said pointing to the guns. " they fire bullets that come directly from my chakra."

" Won't you get tired like that?" Alexander asked picking up Clover.

" nope, it doesn't take much to make em fire what takes a lot is getting the bullet to actually do damage." Soran said jerking Clover back. " it's complicated."

" Well I don't like em." Maximum said looking at Soran. " whats the point in fighting when you cant get up close and personal?"

" It's so you don't have to get punched in the face the entire time." Soran said glaring at her.

" Just dodge" She said smiling

" you can't always dodge." Soran said looking away.

Alexander sensed the conversation getting heavy and quickly went to change the subject.

" So guys! Do you two know each other or something? You seem like you do.." Alexander said looking around the table.

"Yeah. She's been at the academy for the last month." Soran said smiling. " And its not your clothes that no one likes..its the fact that all you care about is fighting and your wacky."

" H-Hey" Alexander said trying to stop Soran.

" Well..I can't help that...I..I'm just me!" Maximum said shaking her head.

" Yeah then you act all sad and just go attacking people."

" I don't attack anyone! They come at me!"

" that's why you're smiling in the end right."

" foods here!" Alexander said as Ichiraku brought the bowels over on a tray.

He sat the bowels down and walked away after bowing. The tension at the table was still high, Soran looked up and Maximum looked down afraid to meet eyes with Soran not because his fighting power but because he wasn't afraid to put her down. Soran could tell he upset her, he sighed and looked at her.

"L-Look I'm sorry. I say things I don't mean..a lot." Soran said trying to make an excuse.

" I know you meant everything you said.." Maximum said biting her lip hard. " I know I'm weird.." she said as a tear slid down her face into her bowel of ramen. " I can-"

" Your not weird" Alexander said patting her head.

Maximum looked at him and started to smile. Alexander looked at Soran his face showing disappointment. Soran sighed before slurping noodles into his mouth. Alexander followed his lead digging into the bowel. Maximum smiled taking a big slurp of noodles into her mouth and chewing slowly. Soran laughed at her puffed out cheeks.

" So uh guys.." Alexander said finishing his bowel. " who's...paying?" Alexander asked holding up his empty wallet.

" what do you mean!?" Said asked slamming his bowl down. " you don't have any money!?"

" SH!" Alexander covered Soran's mouth. " they'll hear us.." Alexander said looking at the cooks.

" what are we gonna do...?" Maximum asked finishing her bowel.

"...we gotta split." Alexander said looking at the door.

" Are you insane? This can't be happening."

" sh! We have no choice.."

Alexander Started to climb over the seat looking at the cooks making sure they're backs were turned. Ichiraku turned around just as Alexander stepped out the door.

" HEY YOU HAVEN'T PAID!" He said sprinting after the group.

" GO!" Alexander said pushing the two out the door.

" WE ARE CRIMINALS!" Soran said running behind Alexander. " I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" Soran said glaring at Alexander.

Maximum tripped landing on her face. Alexander stopped sliding and seeing Ichiraku running after them a butcher knife held above his head. Alexander grabbed her hand and started to drag her away as Ichiraku caught up.

" AH!" Alexander screamed out as Ichiraku swung at him.

The group darted around a corner losing Ichiraku, Soran laid against a way breathless. Alexander started to laugh followed by Maximum.

" That's funny to you guys?!" Soran asked smacking Alexander in the forehead. " I'M GOING HOME!" Soran said stomping away.

" Okay see ya tomorrow!" Alexander said waving.

" DON'T TALK TO ME!" Soran said stomping away.

" He's such a character." Alexander said laughing.

" Ill be going too." Maximum said standing up. " we need to sleep for tomorrow."

" Yeah. Oh yeah almost forgot I had this." Alexander said pulling out a second wallet full of money. " Sh...don't tell Soran."

" why would you!?"

" it was fun right?" Alexander said smiling. " see ya tomorrow." Alexander said before leaping off.

" yeah.."

The next morning came faster than expected, at six am on the dot Konohamaru arrived to the training field. All three of his students there, though Alexander was asleep standing up and Soran was barely standing almost falling over from staying up all night training.

" good morning." Konohamaru said waving.

" Morning." Maximum said wide awake.

" Mor-ni-n." Soran said his fragmented speech coming from him falling asleep

" Alexander?" Konohamaru poked Alexander in the forehead and watched as he fell over.

" DON'T TAKE THE DUMPLINGS!" Alexander said sitting up just as he hit the floor.

" Uh.." Konohamaru looked at Maximum and she shrugged. " Well...Lets get things started shall we? We have a long day ahead of us."

" Are we gonna fight again? I really want that headband!" Maximum smiled as she pointed to the headbands on Konohamaru's arm.

" Not first thing in the morning...I'm too tired for that." Konohamaru yawned into the air stretching his arms. " We are starting off today by cutting down some tree's. Punishment for yesterday. I need these tree's to set up some some training stations but I have student's now. So that's what you're gonna do. I need about one hundred logs." Konohamaru said hitting Soran waking him up.

" Yes!" Soran screamed agreeing blindly.

Alexander still asleep had no Idea what was going on, Maximum grabbed him and dragged him behind her as she lead the half sleep Soran into the forest. Alexander woke up as Maximum swung an axe into the tall dark wooded tree. Splinters flew from its trunk hitting him in the head and bouncing off into his lap. Swiping the splinters from his lap he stood up confused.

" what are we doing?"

" Cutting wood down for training stuffs." Maximum said hitting the tree again making a small indent.

" Soran just shoot the tree.." Alexander Yawned.

" It'll explode." Soran waved his hands around in a circle attempting to show the radius of the explosion.

Maximum laughed at the attempting to have a half sleep conversation, she swung the axe again shaking the tree. Alexander and Soran finally woke enough to give her some help. Soran shot the tree with a highly underpowered bullet, Alexander took a step back and his fist ignited, he stepped forward punching the tree and almost knocking it down.

" Dang it.." Alexander shook his now red knuckles.

Maximum released her deep breath and punched the tree causing it to fall over. Alexander smiled at her strength and Soran shook his head knowing this was her showing off. Alexander and Soran cut the tree into four stumps and set them aside as Maximum cut a small slit in the next tree.

" So you guys sleep well?" Maximum asked before Soran shot the tree.

" No. I was up all night training.." Soran fired Clover piercing the tree.

" My Dad and I were out all day try to find things to put in the house." Alexander punched the tree and Maximum followed thru with her punch.

" I went to see my mom to tell her I graduated." Maximum smiled as Alexander and Soran started to cut the new log.

" Oh yeah? How's she doing?" Alexander asked splitting the log into two pieces.

" She's doing better than before. She was awake this time...She said she was proud of me and told me to keep trying. So that's what I gotta do!" Maximum's eyes sparkled with inspiration.

" Good. We need you at your best." Alexander held his hand up for a high-five and was quickly met with one.

" Did he say what's next?" Soran asked as Maximum cut a slit in the next tree and he readied his guns.

" nope."

Konohamaru watched from a tree above as his students chatted with each other, He took some mental notes as birds chirped in his ear, He looked up at the clear sky, birds flying threw it in packs of three. He smiled and laughed remembering his days as a Genin. He drew a kunai and tied an explosive tag to it. He readied it and threw it right in the center of the group.

" Yeah so I to-"

" TAG!" Soran shouted as the kunai stuck in the ground.

The group leaped in different directions now split up, The tag exploded smoke blasted into the air with the logs the group had cut. the ground below was now burned black and steaming. Soran looked to his side knowing Konohamaru was behind this, all he could see was trees and occasional beams of light shining through the tree tops. He drew both Lilly and Clover and walked back to where the group was.

" GUYS!" Soran screamed out walking to the burned ground.

" SORAN!" Maximum's scream pierced his ears almost sending a chill down his spine.

" MAXIMUM!?" Soran screamed back.

His vision started to go black and he began to fall thru the floor, soon he was engulfed in the darkness unable to sense anything feeling as though he was falling. He felt a jerk as he hit the lumpy ground. A small light lit up revealing the ground, his teammates slaughtered on the ground Soran stood up shaking his head rapidly.

" G-Guys!" He said blood on his hands.

Alexander and Maximum ran towards Soran who was screaming out in fear. The found him lying on the ground motionless his eyes open and trembling in fear.

" Soran! Snap out of it! Come on!" Alexander slapped Soran's face softly. " shit he's lost it."

" Its probably a Genjutsu.." Maximum readied her guard as Alexander lifted Soran.

" Konohamaru's here I can sense-

" Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" Konohamaru fell from a tree above hundreds of Shuriken following just behind him

" I CAN'T GET ALL THOSE!" Maximum said backing up.

" GET DOWN!" Alexander said Dropping Soran.

Alexander's cheeks swelled up and he screamed out releasing a massive wall of flames. Konohamaru slid his fingers together and clones appeared climbing in-front of him like a shield talking the massive flame directly. The shuriken were stopped by the force of the flames but that didn't stop Konohamaru. He kicked Alexander as he landed and drew a kunai spinning about to slash Soran, Maximum drew a kunai from Soran's bag quickly and used it to block Konohamaru's attack.

" Your test begins NOW!" He said smiling.

 **Chapter Two End.**


End file.
